AIDS stigma and discrimination continue to impact those living with and affected by HIV disease and their health care providers, particularly in Southern Africa where the burden of the AIDS is so significant. Many health care workers in South Africa have come to the conclusion that unless stigma is conquered, the illness will not be defeated. A five-year collaboration project is proposed linking five country members (Lesotho, Malawi, South Africa, Swaziland, and Tanzania) of the Southern African AIDS Network of Nurses and Midwives (SANNAM) with the Schools of Nursing at the University of Natal and the University of California, San Francisco. The aims are: 1) to develop and validate two linguistically and culturally appropriate measures of perceived HIV/AIDS stigma appropriate for persons living with HIV/AIDS and nurses; 2) To explore potential relationships, over time, among stigma, quality of health care, and quality of life for persons living with HIV/AIDS and among stigma, quality of work life, and quality of life for nurses; and, 3) To utilize community-based participatory research methods to intervene at a community level with five national nurses association and to track the impact of the community-level events on the perceived stigma of nurse members of those associations. Psychometric strategies designed to develop and validate new instruments are proposed for Aim 1. Two models will be examined in Aim 2 with a repeated measures design using covariant equation analysis. Aim 3 proposes a quasi-experimental design to test the impact of community-level stigma reducing interventions within national nurses associations on its nurse members.